Savior
by WickedForGood13
Summary: AU – a series of one-shots in which Marius discovers his feelings for Eponine.
1. Chapter 1

Marius lay on his bed – hands clasped behind his head – lost in thought. He was learning alot at the university – so much so that he never wanted to leave. Recently, they'd been taught about the rights of man, woman, and child – God given rights that should never be encroached upon. One that stuck out in his mind was the right to safety from violence, and how it was every person's duty to both report acts of violence and to protect the victim from further harm.

_From this day on,_ Marius vowed, _I will – to the best of my ability – protect every down-trodden man, woman, and child that I see, providing what comfort I can and making their lives a bit more bearable._

Pleased with himself, Marius felt the tides of sleep dragging him under, and so he gladly succumbed.

He woke inexplicably some time later. Disoriented at first, Marius quickly realized that the noise he was hearing – that of voices being raised – was coming from the Thénardier apartment.

He hurriedly rose, going to the hole in his wall that provided him with the means to spy on his neighbors. What he saw chilled his blood and caused him to see red.

Thénardier was advancing on Éponine, who had backed herself into a corner and was shouting at him to stay away.

Marius froze in shock when Thénardier reached Éponine and began to beat her, striking wherever he could and using whatever was at his disposal. Marius couldn't believe that a father could purposely harm his daughter – his own flesh and blood.

It was when Thénardier unbuckled his belt – a fearsome thing, thick and strong – and raised it, that Marius sprung into action. Hardly aware of what he was doing, he was out of his room and had burst into the Thénardier's before he knew it. He must have been quicker than he thought, for Thénardier still had his arm in the air. Throwing himself between the two, Marius took the blow in place of Éponine.

Recovering, he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the building and into the street. They didn't stop running until they were well away.

Finally, Marius came to a halt, panting and gasping for breath. He, unlike Éponine, was not used to exerting himself in such a manner.

It was at this time that they realized that their hands were still clasped, fingers intertwined. When Éponine made to release him, Marius refused to let go.

"Why did you do that, Monsieur?" she asked, perplexed as to Marius's actions. He'd only seemed to tolerate her before, but never to the extent that he had just shown.

"I couldn't stand idly by and watch him hurt you, 'Ponine," said Marius, shaking from the enormity of what he'd done.

Disregarding propriety, Éponine embraced him, wrapping her arms around him and holding on tight.

"Merci, Monsieur," she whispered softly, her breath ghosting over his ear and causing him to shudder.

Thinking him to be repulsed by her, Éponine withdrew and made as if to leave, only for Marius to pull her in again, his hands coming to settle about her thin waist.

"Don't go, 'Ponine," he pleaded with her.

"Why not? You shudder at my touch – I must look a sight."

"You _are_ a sight, 'Ponine," said Marius, smiling as he took her in. At the look of pain and sadness in her eyes, though, he was quick to correct himself. "You look like an angel."

"Me? An angel?" Éponine was stunned. No one had ever said such things to her before.

"I know you haven't been shown much kindness, 'Ponine," said Marius gently. "But let _me_. I can provide for you, give you the life you deserve – one filled with happiness. What do you say?"

Éponine regarded him, wary yet willing to trust – because he was Marius, _her_ Marius now.

"Oui, Monsieur," she replied at last, a brilliant smile lighting up her face and proving that she _could_ be beautiful – if only she would smile more.

Closing the gap between them, Marius rested his forehead against hers. Closing his eyes, he whispered, so only the girl in his arms could hear, "Éponine, je t'aime."

The young waif released a breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding. When this evening first began, she had no idea that she'd end up in her current situation – in the arms of the man who she'd secretly been in love with for too long to keep track of. Furthermore, she'd never imagined that he could ever feel the same way about her. To find that he did was more than she'd ever allowed herself to hope for.

"Moi aussi je t'aime."

* * *

><p><strong>So, it was several years ago – I went to see my high school's production of Les Miserables. I'd never seen a musical before, so I had no idea what to expect. I was blown away by the performance, and completely forgot that the people up on that stage were kids – my peers. I knew many of them, including those who played Jean Valjean, Marius, and <strong>**É****ponine. This idea came to me recently, and seemed very in-character – both in terms of Marius, himself, and the actor who portrayed him. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**French phrases and their meanings:**

**Merci – Thank you**

**Je t'aime – I love you**

**Moi aussi je t'aime – I love you too**


	2. Chapter 2

So, I just saw Les Mis (the movie) for the second time today, and I was inspired to continue this story. 'Savior' is now a collection of one-shots that I'll be adding to it as I see fit. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Heart Full of Love<strong>

"Monsieur Marius – run away; hide; get out of here!" Eponine hissed into the shrubbery where her friend was currently concealed. Obeying the urgency in Eponine's voice, Marius dashed past her into the nearby alleyway, while Eponine stood tall and straight, facing her father with a defiant tilt of her chin.

"Get out of here, girl; you aren't needed," said Thénardier, grasping Eponine's face between his thumb and forefinger before roughly pushing her away.

"There's nothing here worth your bother," Eponine countered, knowing how Marius felt for Cosette and what his opinion of her would be if she let her father rob the family of Marius' beloved, "Just the old man and the girl."

"I said you aren't needed!" said Thénardier sharply, moving to join his companions and dismissing Eponine's presence.

"I'll scream," Eponine taunted, opening her mouth in preparation to do just that.

"You do, and I'll make you scream for a year," Thénardier threatened as he raised his hand.

Uncaring of the consequences, Eponine gave a high pitched shriek. Her father's retaliation was swift: he struck her hard across the face, causing her to stumble and fall, her head colliding painfully with the stone wall at her back. More concerned with saving his own hide than his daughter's well-being, Thénardier disappeared from sight. Rising to her hands and knees, Eponine labored to crawl towards the shadows. She faltered when a pair of shiny boots appeared in front of her, and she looked up into the stormy eyes of her secret love, Marius, before she collapsed at his feet. He knelt to gather her into his arms, and she smiled weakly up at him.

"Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius – I've had worse," she whispered before passing into unconsciousness, thankfully missing the thunderous look that passed across her beloved's face at the sight of a purple bruise that was already taking shape across her gaunt cheek.

Rushing through the darkened streets with his precious bundle, Marius made his way to his grandfather's home where Eponine would receive better care than she would in his own dingy apartment. For Eponine's sake, Marius was willing to put aside his and his grandfather's differences to ensure Eponine's survival. Knocking rapidly, Marius rushed through the door the moment it was opened.

"Grandfather!" he called. A white-haired old man appeared on the stairs. Marius looked up at him pleadingly. "Please – call your doctor," he begged, voice breaking and tears trickling down his face at the thought that he might lose Eponine. "Save her… for me… _please_."

Gillenormand stood staring his grandson for a moment, before descending the stairs and signaling to a servant to obey Marius' request. "It shall be done, Marius," he said, moving to briefly clasp his grandson's shoulder before looking down at the girl in his arms. "Who is she?" he asked.

"A friend," Marius replied, bending to gently press his lips to Eponine's forehead.

"Is that all?" Gillenormand observed shrewdly, noting how Marius flushed at his question and shrugged helplessly. Taking pity on his grandson, he gestured up the stairs. "Come – let's get her settled in a room."

"Thank you, Grandfather," said Marius, his voice thick with emotion.

"You are family," Gillenormand replied.

Smiling gratefully at his grandfather's back, Marius followed him up the stairs, being sure not to bump Eponine against the walls. He tenderly settled her into the finest of his grandfather's guestrooms, tucking the covers around her, before settling himself into a chair at her bedside while he waited for the doctor's arrival. He vowed to himself that as soon as Eponine woke, he would confess his feelings for her; and whether she felt the same or not, he would strive to do all he could to help her on her way.

* * *

><p>Eponine was floating on a cloud; she felt safe and warm, the way she imagined it must feel to be in Marius' arms. Her eyelashes fluttered, and she felt herself slowly returning to consciousness. Turning her head to the side, she was startled to discover Marius' face extremely close to her own. Looking closer, she realized that he had fallen asleep on top of his arms, one of her hands clasped within his own. He looked peaceful in slumber, she mused. She must have made a sound, though, for Marius soon began to rouse. At realizing that Eponine was awake, his face lit up excitedly.<p>

"Eponine!" he exclaimed.

"Monsieur Marius," she replied cautiously. "Beggin' your pardon, but where am I?"

"You fell unconscious and I carried you to my grandfather's home," Marius explained, reaching out a hand to tenderly stroke Eponine's cheek, which she soon realized was tender to touch. She flinched slightly, and Marius withdrew his hand, looking almost ashamed of himself. "Forgive me," he whispered, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"My father's done worse to me," said Eponine, brushing aside Marius' concern as inconsequential, not daring to believe that he could truly care for her, much less see her as anything but a street urchin.

"How can he? You're his _daughter_!" Marius exclaimed. "Eponine, I almost lost you. You had a concussion; the doctor wasn't sure whether or not you would wake. Do you realize what that would have done to me?"

"I don't matter none, Monsieur," Eponine protested.

"On the contrary, you matter a great deal – to me," said Marius, once more taking Eponine's hand in his and lowering his lips to reverently kiss her knuckles. "And from this day on, you shall live in my protection. You will never go back to _Thénardier_ –" he spat out the name of Eponine's father as though it left a bad taste in his mouth, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"What _are_ you saying, Marius?" asked Eponine, unsure as to whether all this was actually happening to her or nothing but a dream.

"Almost losing you impressed upon me the truth of my feelings where you are concerned," Marius began. "Eponine, I love you," he whispered as he stared deep into her eyes. As a result, he saw the moment reality dawned, and Eponine's eyes lit up in equal measure of shock and joy, tears pricking against her eyelids. She began to laugh hysterically, causing Marius to join in.

"Oh, can this be happening to me?" she whispered through her tears, hands pressed against her mouth to hold in her giggles. "What about Cosette?" she had to ask, instantly sobering.

"I care for Cosette, but as a friend; nothing more," said Marius. Silence descended, then, between the pair. "Eponine, may I kiss you?" asked Marius shyly.

"Oui, Monsieur," Eponine replied, smiling cheekily at him.

"Please, Eponine – the name is Marius," he whispered, moments before their lips brushed together and each lost themselves to the sweetest of sensations.

Marius gently cupped Eponine's head in his hand, being mindful of the colorful bruise that still marred her lovely cheek. He'd denied his feelings for so long, not daring to believe that he could have fallen in love with one such as Eponine; the love he had thought he felt for Cosette was nothing more than mere fancy, a delusion. With Eponine, though, he had found true love. For years, Eponine had wandered the streets of Paris in search of love. Her wanderings had led to the loss of her innocence, but that didn't matter anymore. She was found, by one who would love her until God above recalled them both to His home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost Lovers**

In the confusion after the barricade was breached, no one noticed the man in a corner who lay bleeding to death as the result of a bullet wound. Marius Pontmercy had accepted his inevitable demise and was at peace, for soon he would be reunited with his dear Eponine.

"Eponine…" he gasped, a tender smile playing across his face as he thought of the way she used to tease him, and how she liked him for who he was rather than for his money, of which he had plenty.

Darkness fell, then, and Marius knew no more.

When he next opened his eyes, it was to discover Eponine crouched over him, her face lined with worry. When she saw that he was awake, she leaned back and helped Marius to sit up. He took stock of his body, and realized that the wound which had been bleeding profusely appeared to be healed. Looking around in wonder and amazement, he saw that he was on top of a hill, while spread out below him was a lush green valley with a river running through it and various settlements situated along the river's banks.

"Where am I?" he asked Eponine.

"In Heaven," she replied tersely. "Tell me, Monsieur Marius, did you not care enough about your own life to do whatever it took to survive?"

"What was the point of living if you weren't there beside me?" Marius swiftly countered, raising a hand to Eponine's cheek and gently stroking the skin that was for once free of grim and bruises. Although he had been saddened by Eponine's death, he had also been grateful that at least she had been further spared her father's wrath.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Eponine snapped. "What of your darling Cosette?"

"A passing fancy," Marius replied. "It's you I have loved, all along. It just took dying for me to realize that."

"I don't want your pity, Monsieur," Eponine cautioned him.

"Please, Eponine, how many times must I ask you to call me Marius?" he groaned good-naturedly.

"At least once more, Monsieur," Eponine replied, though the twinkle in her eye gave herself away.

Marius laughed in spite of himself at Eponine's cheek. If he had lived, oh how he would have missed Eponine's tinkling laugh and cheerful smile. His hand cradled the back of Eponine's head, and he drew her in closer to him. "Eponine," he whispered, "I'm going to kiss you now."

When Eponine offered no objections, Marius closed the distance between them to softly brush their lips together. He could feel Eponine smile against his lips, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Eponine responded with enthusiasm, climbing into his lap and wrapping her arms securely around his neck.

"Now that I have you, I won't ever let you go," she whispered into his ear when they at last pulled away to breathe.

"That sounds perfect to me," Marius replied, drawing back to smile at her, only to pull Eponine in again and continue to ravish her mouth. It was many minutes before they descended the hill to find their new home and meet their new neighbors.


	4. Chapter 4

So – I recently went to see Les Mis for the third time, and this was the result. For the sake of this story, pretend that Marius wasn't present at the barricades, nor was he ever in love with Cosette, who managed to successfully escape to England along with Jean Valjean.

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Lady – Part One<strong>

Several years had passed since the barricades had fallen in the Revolution of 1832. Marius Pontmercy, now a successful Parisian lawyer, sat in his office staring out the window. In the short few years since the deaths of his friend Enjolras and the other members of the ABC Café, Marius had searched long and hard for the one person he refused to believe was gone from his life forever: Eponine, the girl who had been there for him, at his beck and call regardless of what was going on in her own life. Marius had not been as ignorant to her parents' treatment of her as Eponine had believed him to be; in as subtle a way as possible, he had offered her sanctuary in his apartment whenever he could and whenever he felt that Eponine would not be missed.

After the Revolution, Eponine had disappeared. Marius returned to his grandfather, repentant for the differences that had resulted in such a lengthy separation. Reclaiming his heritage, Marius used the vast resources at his disposal to search for Eponine, all to no avail. He should have known: Eponine had grown up on the streets and was surely able to disappear so completely that no one would ever be able to find her should she so wish. Dejected, though not defeated, Marius turned his attention to his work as a lawyer, quickly gaining the reputation as one of Paris' brilliant new minds. As a result, Marius could have had his pick of any of the eligible women within his social circle; yet he remained chaste, never once losing hope that he would one day find Eponine.

Closing his books for the day, Marius fetched his hat and coat as he prepared to walk the short few blocks to his apartment. Although he made good money, Marius chose to live simply, his time as a revolutionary having taught him that his true needs were few; he was happy with nothing more than a bedroom, a kitchenette, and a small room for washing in.

Having reached the street, Marius locked the door behind him and turned, taking a deep breath of air before setting off. He hadn't gone far when he was stopped by a bare-footed young woman in a tattered dress.

_She reminds me of dear Eponine_, Marius thought to himself, his lips twitching at the reminder of his long-lost friend.

"Word on the street is that you are all alone, Mon seigneur," she rasped, shifting her hips seductively while lowering the sleeves of her tattered dress to reveal the slight swell of her breasts, leaving little doubt in Marius' mind as to what she was after. "Perhaps you want a little company for the night? For just a few sous, I can give you all the company you like."

Yet there was something familiar about her and the way she carried herself, Marius mused. She refused to meet his gaze, so Marius caught her chin in his hand and gently raised her head until they were face-to-face. He gasped the moment he looked on her fully; he would have known those eyes anywhere –

"Eponine?" he gasped.

At hearing her name spoken aloud, the girl wrenched out of his grip, shooting him one last terrified glance before running away. Marius gave chase, his long legs easily giving him the advantage over the terrified girl. He caught up with Eponine, quickly darting in front of her to prevent her escape. She looked around desperately, like a caged animal. Marius extended his hands toward her in a gesture of supplication.

"Peace, Eponine," he whispered. "I will not harm you."

"What do you want?" she sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I've been looking for you for years, 'Ponine, ever since the Revolution," Marius revealed, his fingers trailing ever-so lightly down her arms. She shivered at his touch: so tender, so unlike what she was used to and had even come to expect, especially from men.

"Why?" she whispered, her eyes having fallen closed, as if in a trance.

"Because I care for you; you're my friend, Eponine," said Marius simply. "Will you come home with me?"

Just when Marius thought she would refuse, despite what she had been prepared to offer him before she realized who he was, Eponine gave a sharp nod of her head and turned aside to let Marius lead the way. She trailed after him, always remaining several paces behind, and Marius soon realized that she was pretending that they weren't together in an effort to protect his reputation. Falling back to walk alongside her, Marius took Eponine's hand in his, thus clearly staking his claim.

"Monsieur, you do not know what you do!" Eponine exclaimed as she tried to break free.

"On the contrary, Mademoiselle," said Marius, tightening his grip on her in his determination to see her safely home. Thankfully, Eponine soon gave up on fighting him and submitted to his holding her hand.

They walked in silence. Marius, for all his searching, had never gotten as far as planning what to say when he actually found Eponine, while Eponine herself had condemned herself to a life without love, so sure was she that she would never see Marius again. The pair soon reached Marius' apartment, where he lived on the top floor. Gesturing up the stairs, Marius followed after Eponine, producing a key from his pocket and letting her inside.

Eponine looked around for a moment before making her way towards the bed. She turned to face Marius and began undoing the buttons along the front of her dress, peeping up at Marius through her lashes as though to judge his reaction. Marius, for his part, was stunned by Eponine's actions. Where was the feisty yet modest young woman he had once known? What could have possibly happened to her in the span of a few years? Shaking himself from his stupor, Marius crossed the room in a few strides and stilled Eponine's hands.

"No, Eponine," he whispered. "You don't have to do that."

Her hands still encased in his, Marius stared unabashedly at the dirt-encrusted nails and scabs littering her delicate palms. His eyes roved the rest of her body in as unobtrusive a way as possible, taking note of Eponine's scraggly appearance: her hair hung in oily strands, while the rest of her body was caked in grim – she clearly hadn't taken a bath in some time; there was an ugly gash along one arm and another across the top of her chest that disappeared beneath her chemise. Marius dreaded discovering what the rest of her clothes hid. Had someone done this to his precious Eponine, or were these marks self-inflicted?

Deciding that his questions could wait, Marius guided Eponine to sit on the bed while he knelt at her feet, a deliberate move on his part to give her a sense of power over him. Gently stroking her wrists, he waited for her to meet his eyes. "Would you like to take a bath?" he asked carefully, cautious of setting Eponine off.

"Yes, sir – my thanks," Eponine replied after a moment's pause during which she considered his words and wondered what he might expect in return for his kindness. In her experience, men never gave of themselves unless they received compensation.

"I'll heat the water," said Marius, rising to his feet while gesturing for Eponine to remain seated, "Wouldn't want for you to catch cold."

Eponine watched in silence as Marius moved about the apartment with ease. So many years apart and yet Marius had remained mostly unchanged. He was the same, except that he wasn't. The years had been kind to Marius, unlike to her. When Marius had known her before, she had been considered passing fair; now, she could surely be nothing but ugly. Dropping her gaze when Marius turned to find her staring at him, she waited for his next instructions. Over the years, she had known many men, and she had quickly learned to submit to any of their orders lest she wished to feel the harsh sting of their belt on her bare skin. Although the Marius she had once known would never have thought to harm her, she wasn't sure what the years had done to his character. Until she knew for sure, then, she would do everything he said without complaint.

Marius disappeared into the washroom, returning several times as he carried buckets of water back and forth until the tub was filled to the brim. He approached a chest that was pushed up against the foot of the bed, kneeling to open the lid and pulling out a well-worn nightshirt. "It's the best I have to offer," he said apologetically to Eponine, holding out the garment for her to take.

"Oh, you don't have to, Monsieur," Eponine whispered breathily.

Marius returned to kneeling at Eponine's feet, raising his hands to frame Eponine's face. "I don't think you realize your importance to me, 'Ponine. When you disappeared, I was devastated. I didn't know whether you were alive or dead. I'm so glad to have you back," he murmured, moving to gently enfold Eponine in his arms. "Whatever you want from me, it's yours. Although I would like nothing more than for you to stay with me, you _can_ choose otherwise. You are under no obligation to me. There is nothing owed between us."

"You are too kind, Monsieur," replied Eponine, respectfully ducking her head and refusing to meet Marius' gaze.

"Would you like my help in bathing?" Marius inquired.

"If you wish," said Eponine, shrugging her shoulders. "Seeing as I am currently imposing upon your hospitality, I am hardly in a position to object."

" 'Ponine," whispered Marius urgently. "Let me make one thing clear – a confession, of sorts: I find myself very much in love with you; I have been for years. However, I don't want it to seem as though I am taking advantage of you. If at any time I make you feel uncomfortable, tell me to leave and I will. I promise that I won't take offence."

"You could never offend me," Eponine whispered, daring to reach out a hand and stroke the smooth alabaster skin of Marius' chiseled cheek. After a moment's pause, she said, "You can wash my back, if you like."

"Thank you, Eponine," Marius whispered in reply, capturing the hand that she had yet to withdraw, and kissing her palm with the utmost reverence and tenderness.

Leading her into the bathroom, Marius turned his back as Eponine undressed and only turned around again once he heard her submerge herself in the tub of water. What he saw made him growl low in his throat, though he tried to hide his disgust with a cough. There were streaks of blood coating Eponine's back, as well as an assortment of bruises. How she could walk upright, much less breathe, without giving any indication of the pain she must be in was a mystery to Marius. Rolling up his sleeves, he knelt behind her and lathered up a cloth. Ever-so gently, he began to stroke her abused skin – the soapy water sluiced down Eponine's back – taking care to not cause her additional pain.

Eponine moaned with delight at feeling years' worth of blood, sweat, and dirt wash away. Marius' soothing hands eased her pain more than any medicine ever could. He handed her another cloth, and she began to wash her front, taking care that Marius saw as little of her mutilated body as possible. No words were spoken between them. Both were feeling decidedly awkward, while at the same time complete, as though each had been lost without the other.

"_I've come home from so far_," Eponine hummed under her breath.

"What was that, 'Ponine?" asked Marius, who had heard perfectly well. Her words filled him with a sense of peace; although she had not yet returned his declaration of love, he had hope that she soon would.

"Nothing, Monsieur," she whispered, instantly falling silent and returning to the task of cleaning herself.

"You _can_ call me 'Marius,' you know," said Marius lightly. "I promise not to take offence if you drop the honorific before my name."

"Oh no, Monsieur – it would not be proper," Eponine protested.

Marius sighed, but let the matter drop. In all the years that he had known Eponine, he had never heard her call him anything but 'Monsieur' or 'Monsieur Marius.' Just once, he would have liked to hear his given name fall from her lips. Raising his hands to Eponine's head, Marius began to lather soap in her hair. Eponine seemed to melt at his touch, letting out a contented sigh as his fingers gently scraped her scalp, the sensations leaving her nerves tingling and completely relaxing her body, which was as tense as a tightly-coiled spring.

In an attempt to relax her further, Marius began to croon softly in her ear: "_Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine, you won't feel any pain. I'm here; I won't desert you now._"

Eponine's breath caught in her throat as Marius' velvety-smooth vocals washed over her, his song as cleansing to her soul as the bath was to her body. "Merci, Marius," she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.

Marius smiled to himself at Eponine's address of him and bent to press his lips to the top of her wet head. "My pleasure," he replied cheerfully. "If you're finished, I'll leave you to dry off."

As he rose to his feet and made to leave the room, Eponine caught his hand in hers. Eyes locked on Marius' face, she gently brushed her lips across his knuckles and smiled tenderly up at him.

Marius responded by kneeling down once more and kissing her forehead. "I'll have dinner ready for you soon," he promised, and was gone.

When Eponine finally exited the washroom in her borrowed nightgown, she found that Marius had set up a small table on which sat two steaming bowls of stew and glasses of water, as well as a loaf of bread. She felt her stomach rumble and realized that she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. Marius seemed to sense this, if the way he hurriedly pulled out her chair for her was any indication. Eponine fell on the food like a starving animal; although she sensed Marius' eyes on her, she couldn't seem to stop, no matter how much she wanted Marius to think well of her.

Marius ate slowly, but stopped after only a few mouthfuls of the stew he had labored over. It was soon clear to him that Eponine needed the food more. Who knew when the last time she ate had been?

"Here," he said, pushing his bowl across the table towards her, "I'm not as hungry as I thought. Why don't you finish that? I wouldn't want it going to waste."

If Eponine had been in her right mind, rather than half-starved – both for food and for attention – she would have realized what Marius was up to: that he was willing to go hungry rather than see her suffer. But all she wanted was food, so she gladly pulled Marius' bowl in front of her and began to devour the remaining stew.

Marius wanted to cry. How could his friend have fallen so far? He again cursed himself for ever letting Eponine out of his sight, and vowed that from then on he would be a better friend to her whom he loved more than life itself. But he would have to be gentle with her. Eponine had clearly been through a great deal and had suffered tremendously; her self-confidence was practically non-existent. In short, Eponine seemed to no longer care about anything but serving up her body to whoever could pay, waiting for orders to follow rather than living for herself.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" he asked quietly.

Eponine seemed to stiffen at his question, before clearly steeling herself to carry through with some unpleasant task. "If you do, Mon seigneur," she replied, equally as quiet. "How would you like me?"

Marius stared at her uncomprehendingly; it was only as Eponine moved to the bed and started taking off the nightgown he had lent her that he realized what she thought he wanted. "No, Eponine!" he exclaimed in a choked voice, lurching out of his chair in his hurry to get to her and convince Eponine that he wasn't after her body alone. "No, my love," he whispered, re-fastening the buttons that Eponine had already loosened.

"If you love me as you say, why don't you want my body?" asked Eponine in a small voice.

"I _do_ want you, very much," Marius replied, soothing away the hurt he had unwittingly caused by peppering kisses all across her face. "Not tonight, though, 'Ponine; not like this. When we are together, I want it to be your choice. I want you to want this, too."

"I… don't understand," whispered Eponine, confusion evident on her face.

"You will," Marius assured her. "I'll show you, every day, how much you mean to me and how much you are worth."

Although Eponine was still confused, she allowed Marius to help her into bed, smiling bemusedly as he tucked the covers around her and kissed her forehead. She hadn't been treated this way since she was a little girl, before Cosette had been taken away by the strange man and her parents' affection for their only daughter had waned. Marius sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes; he then made himself comfortable on top of the covers, folding himself around Eponine's body and wrapping an arm securely about her waist.

"I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere," he whispered soothingly to her. "I won't let anyone hurt you, nor will I do so myself. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Eponine sighed, snuggling further into Marius' embrace as she found herself wishing that he would join her under the covers. Although she had initially been wary of Marius – after all, he was still a man, even if he _was_ the friend she had once known – his actions so far had proved him to be an honorable sort of a gentleman. He wouldn't hurt her or let any harm come to her. She was safe. A gentle smile graced her features as she sang softly to herself, her eyelids already drooping from fatigue: "_I'll sleep in your embrace at last_."


	5. Chapter 5

So, here's the next installment of 'Lovely Lady.' Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Lady – Part Two<strong>

_Eponine was running – but to what or to whom, she could not say. The sights of Paris passed by in a blur as her feet pounded the pavement. A glance behind showed that she was being pursued by none other than Montparnasse, one of her father's seedier 'associates'. He had always fancied himself in love with her; at the very least, he desired her body, but Eponine had vowed that no one would have her but Marius. And so she ran._

_She eventually found herself in front of Cosette's former home, trapped on all sides by stone walls with nowhere to go. Turning to face her would-be attacker, she was startled to discover Montparnasse clutching Marius to his chest, a knife held to his throat. Eponine felt her own eyes widen in terror at the sight of her beloved in danger, and she swore that she would thank God on her knees if both she and Marius survived this._

"_Let him go," Eponine demanded of Montparnasse, trying desperately to avoid looking at Marius, who appeared resigned to his fate._

"_Not unless you give me something in return," Montparnasse taunted her, both of them knowing full well what the price for Marius' release would be._

_Marius knew, too, apparently, for he immediately spoke up: "Don't do it, 'Ponine!"_

"_Quiet, you!" snarled Montparnasse, his grip on Marius' waist tightening and the knife flashing dangerously in the moonlight._

"_I'll give you what you want, 'Parnasse," said Eponine, standing straight even in the face of her impending shame. "Just let him go."_

_Montparnasse roughly shoved Marius away, causing the young man to stumble even as Eponine stepped forward to embrace her fate. Marius moved to intercept her, but Montparnasse, who had anticipated the other man's actions, made a slashing motion with the knife, intending to stab Marius in the side, a painful wound that he would slowly bleed to death from. Eponine, though, not seeing that Marius had enough room to avoid the knife's trajectory, stepped calmly between the two and took the knife straight in her stomach._

_Eponine dropped to the ground, Marius barely catching her in time to soften the blow as Montparnasse seemed to fade into oblivion. It was now only Marius and Eponine, alone together._

"_Why'd you do that, 'Ponine?" asked Marius, trying desperately to staunch the flow of blood with his hands._

"_Couldn't… stand by… and watch you… get hurt," Eponine panted, every breath costing her precious seconds._

"_And the alternative is better?" asked Marius, incredulous. "Me, watching you bleed out at my feet?"_

"_Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius," said Eponine, smiling softly up at him as she strained to cradle his cheek in one of her trembling hands. "Without me, your world will keep on turning."_

"_Unlikely," Marius scoffed. "I can't imagine a world without you, 'Ponine. I love you."_

_Eponine lay shuddering in Marius' arms as she struggled to draw breath. Though she was cold and her sight rapidly fading, she kept her eyes fixed on Marius. So long had she dreamed of this moment, and she wouldn't leave him now, not yet._

"_I love you, too, my Marius," she whispered in reply to his declaration. "I always have." With that, her eyes slowly drifted shut as she entered eternal slumber._

" '_Ponine? No, 'Ponine!" Marius exclaimed, rocking her body back and forth in his lap and peppering kisses across her face. " 'Ponine, 'Ponine – wake up!"_

"Wake up, Eponine! 'Ponine!"

Eponine was abruptly jostled from sleep by someone shaking her shoulder rather insistently. Her eyes shot open and she surged upright. Her stomach was in knots, as though her intestines were fighting some kind of internal battle. Feeling nauseous, Eponine leaned over the side of the bed and was promptly sick all over the floor. She felt someone press up against her back – _Marius_, her mind helpfully informed her – holding back her hair and rubbing her shoulder blades in an effort to comfort her.

Her stomach still heaving, Eponine collapsed, trembling, back onto the mattress. Her dream had been overwhelming, to say the least, and she could feel the sweat rapidly cooling on her body, her borrowed nightgown sticking to her skin. Only then did she realize that she had actually thrown up on Marius' floor. She was a guest, imposing on his hospitality, and she had been unspeakably rude.

Remaining on her stomach, but pulling up her nightgown so that her backside was bare, she spoke softly, her voice slightly muffled by the sheets her head was buried in: "I'm ready for my punishment, sir."

Marius stared at Eponine in shock for the longest time. Although he had seen her back when he had helped her to bathe, she had avoided showing him her lower half – and for good reason! Her buttocks and upper thighs were littered with scars, many of which overlapped one another to form a gruesome crisscross pattern that told a tale of numerous cases of abuse. What had happened that would make her think he could ever bring himself beat her, and as punishment no less?

" 'Ponine…" he whimpered, a sob catching in his throat. He bent over her, carefully lowering her nightgown back over her mutilated body and turning her onto her back. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut; her hands formed fists, her nails digging into her palms in an effort to brace herself for the blows to come and to prevent herself from crying out. She wanted Marius to think her brave, after all. When Marius cupped her face in his hands, though, she couldn't help but flinch violently away; despite the tenderness of his actions, she had been expecting a blow rather than an embrace. " 'Ponine, look at me," Marius whispered, his words unmistakably an order.

Daring to meet his gaze, Eponine watched as Marius stood back and, making sure that her eyes were trained on him, removed his belt. Pressing the buckle securely against his palm and doubling the strip of leather in his hand as though prepared to strike her, Marius held it up for Eponine's examination. She trembled at the sight, her eyes closing again, unbidden, as she waited for the first blow to fall.

"Look at me!" Marius demanded imperiously, and Eponine was unable to disobey. Although frightened, she opened her eyes and watched in amazement as Marius threw his belt away into the corner of the room, not even watching to see where it landed. He approached the bed cautiously, and Eponine soon realized that he was trembling. Lowering his body onto the mattress while being sure to maintain a respectful distance from Eponine until she invited him closer Marius closed his eyes and took several steadying breaths before eventually opening his mouth to speak again.

"Never, _ever_ will I hurt you in such a way, Eponine," he whispered, the intensity of his voice sending shivers down the young girl's spine. "I will never punish you for whatever you think you did or have done or will do. What could make you think that I ever would?"

Eponine remained silent for several moments in an attempt to gather her thoughts as she wondered how much to reveal of her past to Marius, knowing as she did that he was in love with her.

"I've always had a hard life," she said at last. "My father sold my innocence away years ago. I made the best of my lot in life for a time. After the revolution, though, there was nothing left but to sell my body for whatever I could. I'd never learned a trade. How could I get a job and earn money honestly? Who would hire me? I began to sleep around until recently, when one of my customers tied me down and beat me within an inch of my life. It was weeks before I could function normally again. It wasn't the first time I'd been beaten, but it was the most extreme case. Since then, I've expected little else from the men of my acquaintance… even you, I'm ashamed to say, Monsieur."

"No, 'Ponine, don't be ashamed," Marius implored her. "After all, what reason do you have to trust me when we've been separated for so many years? How are you to know whether or not I'm like the very men that have abused you?" Carefully wrapping his arms around her slight frame, Marius guided Eponine to rest her head on his shoulder even as he briskly rubbed his hands up and down her arms, attempting to share body heat so that his 'Ponine would stop trembling, though he was unsure whether she did so because she was truly cold or because of something else. Fear of him, perhaps? God, he hoped not.

"Will you stay here, 'Ponine?" he eventually asked to break the silence. "Let me take care of you and atone for past mistakes."

"What mistakes could you have possibly made, Monsieur?" asked Eponine bemusedly, as, in her eyes, Marius could do no wrong.

"I took you for granted for so long," Marius whispered brokenly, turning to kiss the top of Eponine's head. "I didn't do near enough to save you from your parents' machinations—"

"You're here now; that's all that matters," said Eponine to interrupt Marius' self-deprecating diatribe. Turning to face him fully, even though that meant leaving the safety of his warm strong arms, she spoke seriously to him. "You said earlier that you're in love with me and have been so for ages. It's time to be honest. I've been in love with you for years, too. I never said anything because I thought you could never return my affections – me, the uneducated street rat. You're a gentleman; according to society, we should never have met. Even back when my parents loved me, I knew that I would never have the best life, not like you, who've been afforded every luxury because of who you are. I never had the same opportunities, not that I've ever begrudged you your wealth. I've always loved you regardless of our differences, just as you've always treated me as an actual person regardless of my social standing—"

"That's never been important, nor should it be in matters of the heart," said Marius firmly.

The pair fell into silence again, broken only by Eponine asking, "Where do we go from here?"

"You're going to rest and take the time to properly heal," Marius replied. "I think the reason you were sick earlier was because you had too much to eat too soon. I'm no doctor, but I'd guess that you haven't been eating regularly and I don't think it's healthy to gorge the way you did. Although I suppose that's partly my fault; I gave you my share of the stew because I figured you needed more than I."

"Oh, Marius – you shouldn't have," Eponine exclaimed, even as she leaned closer to him and tentatively wrapped her arms around his waist. Marius shifted so that they would both be more comfortable and returned Eponine's embrace.

"What's done is done," he said. "Tomorrow I'll take you to see a doctor and make sure that you're otherwise healthy." He paused, choosing his next words carefully. "Eponine, I realize that you've been through a lot in these past few years, much of which I probably wouldn't understand or be able to relate to. But what I have gathered is that you're used to taking orders. As much as I'd like to give you full control of our relationship, we have to be realistic. I think you'd be overwhelmed and unable to handle the responsibility. So we'll progress slowly. I'll ask you before trying something new, and you tell me if you're uncomfortable or would prefer to wait. I'm not one of your customers, 'Ponine. I won't ask you to do something you're not ready for; I'm not a monster. I want this – _us_ – to last, and I'm willing to wait however long is necessary."

Eponine felt her shoulders drop as she relaxed and released a breath she hadn't even been aware that she was holding. Marius, of course, didn't fail to notice the tension draining from her body, and congratulated himself on doing something right where his long-time best friend and now lover was concerned.

"Thank you, Marius," whispered Eponine, for once addressing him without the honorific before his name. "I didn't even realize that I was worried about serving you until just now. It's honestly a relief to hear that you don't expect much from me right away. Truth be told, I'm not sure how adequately I could perform in my present state. Before tonight, I can't remember the last time I ate, much less when I had a decent night's rest. And as for my mutilated body, after being passed from man to man for so long, I'm not sure I'm ready to be seen in such a vulnerable state again. It's not that I don't trust you – my trust in you is implicit – I trust you with my life. It's more the idea of opening myself up like that. My encounters of the past few years have been strictly sexual in nature; no feelings whatsoever. I haven't felt in so long that I'm not sure if I can anymore."

"I'm here when you're ready," Marius assured her. "I'll always be here, 'Ponine."

"I know," Eponine smiled as her head dropped on Marius' shoulder. "Can we go back to bed now? I'm tired."

"Of course, love," said Marius, pressing his lips to Eponine's temple before reaching over to turn down the covers and helping Eponine in. This time he slid under the covers alongside her, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. "Sleep," he whispered, stroking her hair. "Tomorrow's a brand new day, another beginning for both of us."

Eponine fell asleep with a smile on her face, Marius following not far behind.


End file.
